Segunda Chance
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Percebi que eu tinha achado um novo lar há mais tempo do que tinha imaginado. Compreendi que ter um lar não é somente ter um lugar para retornar, mas ter para quem retornar.


_**Segunda chance  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate e Koichi Tokita são os criadores de Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W, e não eu. _

**Aviso : **_Contém spoilers do final da série, incluindo Endless Waltz._

- # - # -

_Unindo o útil ao agradável... A minha reconciliação com eles dois, que funcionou para o IX Desafio do MRS_

- # - # -

"_Home is where the heart is  
__And my heart is anywhere you are  
__Anywhere you are is home  
__I don't need a mansion on a hill  
__That overlooks the sea  
__Anywhere you're with me is home__"  
__**Home **__**is where the heart is, Elvis Presley**_

- # - # -

O dia em que eu mais precisei me concentrar em todo o meu ano de trabalho com os Preventers foi justamente aquele em que não conseguia simplesmente deixar a minha cabeça de volta na terra.

Este era o meu primeiro aniversário depois de tantas batalhas. O primeiro de muitos numa nova vida, repeti comigo mesmo.

Abri a porta do meu apartamento, a jaqueta por cima dos ombros. Suspirei, acendendo as luzes. Não havia ninguém lá para me receber, me cumprimentar. Nada com qual eu não estivesse acostumado, entretanto.

Tinha planejado este primeiro aniversário em paz por vários meses. Os rapazes viriam até aqui e passaríamos horas agradáveis, relembrando das coisas que nos aconteceram juntos e de como nunca achamos que conseguiríamos passar por tudo aquilo vivos.

Receio ter de admitir que meus planos nunca deram muito certo. Apenas preciso me lembrar da tentativa frustrada de destruir a base lunar da Oz, matando todos os professores e resgatando Wufei e Heero. Só pude entrar vivo graças a traição de Hilde e terminei preso numa cela junto com Wufei sem suprimento de ar.

Desta vez, Wufei e Trowa precisaram sair em missão pelos Preventers, e Quatre estava muito ocupado com problemas nas empresas Winner. Heero ? Nós nem podíamos supor onde tinha se metido.

Abri a geladeira e tirei uma lata de refrigerante, dando um grande gole e sentindo o gás rasgar a minha garganta. Suspirei. Havia tentado absolutamente tudo para contactá-lo, até procurar alguém que estivesse utilizando o nome _Duo Maxwell, _como ele tantas vezes o fez. Nenhuma pista. Desapareceu do espaço como se nunca tivesse existido. Como se o Wing nunca tivesse tido um piloto.

Ouvi o telefone tocar e atendi antes do segundo toque.

- Alô ?

- _Duo ? _– ouvi a voz doce de Quatre.

- Quat, como vai ? – falei animado.

- _Feliz aniversário, Duo ! Desculpe não poder estar aí... Mas não vamos deixar a data passar em branco. Assim que todos nós estivermos livres, vamos nos encontrar e passar um tempo agradável juntos._

Não pude conter um sorriso.

- Com certeza. É só um adiamento dos planos. Sinto falta de vocês.

- _Também sinto. Eu realmente preciso ir agora, Duo._

- Vá cuidar dos seus negócios. A gente se vê.

- _Tchau._

Desliguei e caminhei descalço, sentindo o chão frio contra os meus pés. Sentei na cadeira e liguei o meu laptop. Aquilo me ajudaria a matar o tempo.

Às vezes eu penso que a vida toda não passa de uma grande montanha-russa, cheia de altos e baixos e com alguns giros que nos fazem perder a noção de onde estamos e para onde vamos.

Sempre foi exatamente assim que me senti. Eu nunca passei de um garoto de rua órfão, em L2, completamente desvalorizado e que precisava roubar para conseguir comida. Nunca tinha alguém que me esperasse ou um lugar para o qual eu pudesse retornar. Sempre mudando de esconderijo para não ser pego, fazendo novos caminhos para despistar e jamais andando sozinho.

A vida nunca foi fácil para os órfãos da guerra que viviam nas colônias, mas, mesmo assim, ainda existiam boas almas. Padre Maxwell nos acolheu em sua igreja, nos ensinou coisas e nos deu dignidade. Ele me mostrou o significado prático da palavra _lar_.

Ainda me lembro das noites de Natal, onde nos reuníamos diante de uma grande lareira para ouvirmos as histórias que o Padre nos falava, enquanto irmã Helen fazia o melhor que podia com a pouca comida que tínhamos. Não havia brinquedos para nós, mas eu não precisava deles. Eles haviam me dado um lugar para onde retornar, carinho e educação.

Mas a guerra, a maldita guerra que nos deixou órfãos também tirou de mim o meu lar. Eu nunca consegui parar de me culpar pelo ocorrido, por não ter conseguido chegar a tempo com o que a maldita Oz queria de nós. Eu apenas vi a igreja explodir e cheguei para encontrar a visão assustadora de tudo despedaçado e da irmã Helen morrendo em meus braços.

Eu ainda tenho pesadelos com isso, admito.

A grande descida na montanha-russa parecia não ter mais fim enquanto eu me afogava em treinamentos, missões, feridas. Apesar de tanto amaldiçoar todos aqueles móbiles suits, tornei-me nada mais que um piloto Gundam, matando pessoas que passaram por uma lavagem cerebral comandada pela fundação Romefeller e a Oz.

Novamente, não tinha para onde retornar. Ou melhor, eu nem sabia se _ia_ retornar. A única coisa que eu tinha em mente era atirar, atirar feito louco, e cumprir as minhas missões para poder, enfim, libertar as colônias. Agradeço hoje o fato de terem conseguido nos impedir de colocar a Operação Meteoro original em prática. Desestabilizar o equilíbrio da terra não me parece razoável agora, ainda mais que moro nela.

Assim mesmo achei ter encontrado um novo lar em meu Deathscythe. Eu e ele éramos um só, unidos, virando _Shinigami_ para punir os malditos que tudo me tiraram. Mas vi que tinha me enganado. Meu Gundam era meu melhor amigo, minha paixão. Mas não proporcionava aquele calor dentro do meu peito que eu sentia quando irmã Helen trançava os meus cabelos.

Abri a caixa de e-mails e vi uma nova mensagem, vinda de Trowa.

"_Maxwell,_

_Feliz aniversário, cara. Quando voltarmos daqui a alguns dias, fazemos aquela tal reunião que você tanto queria antes._

_Trowa e Wufei._"

Senti minhas bochechas corarem e não pude deixar de sentir o tal calor gostoso dentro do meu peito. Até no meio de uma missão eles arranjaram tempo para me cumprimentar. Isso, eu sabia, era o que significava ser amigo.

Depois que a guerra toda acabou, me vi descendo vertiginosamente naquela montanha-russa. Tudo o que sabia ser era um soldado e, com a paz, eu era completamente desnecessário. Como se essa tão desejada paz pela qual quase morremos lutando não nos pertencesse, como se não a merecêssemos. Para onde eu iria ? O que iria fazer da minha vida ?

Pensei em me juntar a Howard na oficina, mas não durou muito. Tinha um grande buraco dentro do meu peito, a sensação de perda. Demorou muito até eu entender o que realmente havia perdido. Somente quando falei com Quatre, quase três meses após o fim da guerra, e ele me ajudou a comprar este apartamento foi que finalmente percebi.

Percebi que eu tinha achado um novo lar há mais tempo do que tinha imaginado. Compreendi que ter um lar não é somente ter um lugar para retornar, mas ter para _quem _retornar. Nós só conseguimos sobreviver a tudo porque tínhamos uns aos outros, e nesta soma se inclui Heero. Sabíamos que nós nos dependíamos e não queríamos nos tornar o elo mais fraco da corrente. Precisávamos voltar vivos porque os outros se preocupariam.

Este apartamento é apenas um lugar para o qual eu volto após o trabalho, onde eu durmo. Meu lar, meu _segundo_ lar são Wufei, Quatre, Trowa e... Heero.

O ex-soldado perfeito, aliás, é um capítulo a parte na minha vida. Um capítulo extenso, doce e amargo simultaneamente.

Eu não consegui parar de pensar nele desde a primeira vez em que nos encontramos, naquele navio, e ele atirou em mim. Era como se tudo estivesse destinado a ser um fiasco desde o começo. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes nós nos salvamos. Perdi a conta, também, de quantas vezes ele disse que ia me matar.

Nunca entendi aquele homem como gostaria. Quando eu havia sido capturado por Une e estava prestes a ser executado, ele veio em pessoa me matar. Abriu minha cela, mirou a arma na minha cabeça. Era um daqueles grandes momentos na minha vida, aquele em que eu não precisava morder a minha língua para não falar demais, porque a verdade deveria ser dita.

"_Se eu tenho que morrer, parece mais apropriado que você faça isso. Pronto, vá em frente, é só atirar._"

As minhas próprias palavras ainda ecoam na minha cabeça. Antes de fechar os olhos, vi o olhar dele vacilar por um breve segundo. E ele não atirou. Decidiu que deveríamos escapar juntos, me levou ao médico e até mesmo me proibiu de seguir com a missão enquanto não estivesse totalmente recuperado. Eu até hoje não consegui entender o que o levou a fazer isso.

Porém, de todos os meus pesadelos, o pior era ver repetidamente o Wing se despedaçar na atmosfera terrestre tentando destruir aquele Libra. Eu tinha confiança de que ele conseguiria fazer, afinal era a grande missão de Heero. E tinha certeza de que ele voltaria com vida por causa... Dela. Mas não tinha como parar o desespero dentro do meu coração, que queria sair pela boca. As mãos frias, quase lançando o Deathscythe de encontro ao Wing.

Ele simplesmente disse "_missão cumprida_" e desapareceu no espaço.

Só o vi novamente meses depois, quando _ela_ foi seqüestrada pela garotinha tresloucada filha de Treize. Ali, onde ele mostrou a maior consideração pessoal que tinha por mim, dando aquele soco e sussurrando em meus ouvidos. "_Um por um, sem remorso._". Isso também me fazia sonhar, mas de uma maneira _bem_ diferente dos demais.

E assim se passaram mais três meses sem sinal dele até que ela novamente estava com problemas e eu consegui localizá-lo numa universidade, usando o _meu_ nome, como sempre. Missão concluída e mais oito meses desaparecido, até hoje. Não havia chance dele aparecer novamente. Rejeitou o emprego de agente dos Preventers, sumiu no ar.

Levantei-me da cadeira e destrancei os cabelos, penteando-os com a escova. Estava pensando seriamente em comprar um gato para me fazer companhia em casa. Eu iria parecer um solteirão encalhado, com um gato para diminuir a amargura. Aliás, era isso que eu era mesmo. Não havia quem o tirasse da minha cabeça.

Ouvi a campainha tocar e me assustei. Eu ainda não havia pedido a pizza e não havia absolutamente nada de errado, então quem poderia ser ? Abri o guarda-roupa e preparei a minha arma. Chequei silenciosamente as janelas, certificando-me que todas estavam trancadas, exceto pela varanda. Não havia mais outra entrada. Apesar de estar no terceiro andar, não iria me arrebentar muito se eu pulasse na caixa do ar-condicionado e fizesse meu caminho até o pilotis caso alguma coisa desse errado.

Encostei na parede perto da janela e olhei a movimentação da rua. Não havia sequer um carro parado próximo ao edifício. Ou a pessoa havia caminhado, ou havia escondido o carro de uma maneira perfeita para a fuga e que eu não pudesse desconfiar. A segunda opção me parecia mais plausível. Também não havia sinais de luta.

Caminhei devagar até a porta e me amaldiçoei pela preguiça de não ter instalado o olho mágico.

- Hum... Quem é ? – me vi perguntando de maneira patética e tive vontade de me chutar.

- É assim que um velho lobo de guerra costuma descobrir quem está detrás de sua porta ? Pensei que havia um circuito de câmeras em algum lugar. – ouvi aquela voz rouca e divertida que só podia pertencer a uma pessoa.

Meu coração batia dolorosamente rápido contra a minha caixa torácica e eu pensei que minhas pernas iriam virar água. Não podia ser _ele_. Não tinha como. Ele nem sequer sabia onde eu morava.

- Quem sou eu ? – falei, buscando uma confirmação de que realmente era ele.

- _Shinigami_.

Abri a porta de uma vez, a arma em punhos, pronta para atirar. Atônito, apenas vi Heero em pé, com uma sacola de viagem no chão, me olhando de cima a baixo com aquelas safiras geladas e penetrantes. Parecia um tanto surpreso e me deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Vai me matar aqui fora ou prefere que eu entre para não chamar atenção ?

Soltei o ar dos meus pulmões, só então percebendo que havia prendido a respiração. Abaixei a arma e dei espaço para que ele entrasse, fechando a porta em seguida. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos soltos e entendi que talvez isto fosse o motivo da surpresa dele.

- Relena se meteu em algum problema, pra variar ? – não pude deixar de perguntar.

- Não. – ele colocou a sacola em cima do sofá e se sentou – Nem tive notícias dela por um bom tempo.

- Surpreendente. Você seguia cada passo dela como um guarda-costas apaixonado. – torci o nariz, deixando a arma em cima da mesa – Mas a que devo a honra de sua ilustre presença ?

- Pelo que me consta, hoje é seu aniversário.

- Ora, ora, Heero, não sabia que tomava conhecimento destas futilidades ! Mas não acha que é falta de educação vir até aqui sem nenhum presente ? – gracejei e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos.

- Não é porque você não está vendo nenhum embrulho que pode deduzir isso. – deu um curto sorriso, se acomodando melhor no sofá.

Meu coração deu um pequeno salto e sorri diante da brincadeira dele.

- Viajando ? – apontei para a sacola no chão e me sentei no braço do sofá.

- Revendo velhos amigos. Estou numa pousada aqui perto.

- Só agora se deu conta de que nós somos importantes para você ?

- Eu nunca fui muito bom com essas coisas, Quatre era o sentimental de nós. Mas percebi que vocês eram os únicos que eu conseguia permitir que chegassem mais perto.

- Errado. Acho que ninguém quis chegar mais perto com medo de levar uma mordida, você rosna demais. – dei uma piscadela.

- Posso admitir então que vocês são masoquistas e gostam das minhas mordidas ? – ele replicou divertido.

- Com certeza. – dei um sorriso, ainda impressionado com a participação dele nas minhas gracinhas – Quanto tempo fica por aqui ?

- Apenas por hoje, a menos que algo faça a minha sorte mudar. – ele falou mais consigo mesmo, me dando um olhar estranho que rapidamente foi substituído pelo habitual.

Pisquei algumas vezes, esperando para ver se descobria algo a mais. Minha voz certamente quebraria o clima. Mas se passaram alguns minutos no mais absoluto silêncio, e o momento fora perdido.

- Pensei que iria deixar de teimosia e aceitar a posição nos Preventers. Ainda está disponível para você, ninguém seria louco de rejeitar o ex-soldado perfeito.

Foi a vez dele torcer o nariz diante do apelido. Trancei novamente meus cabelos e ele pareceu hipnotizado pela movimentação dos meus dedos no processo.

- Você fica diferente de cabelo solto. Parece mais jovem.

- Mas eu ainda sou jovem, oras, não sou um velhote resmungão feito você. – prendi a ponta com o elástico que estava em meu pulso.

- Esse apartamento é um pouco grande para uma pessoa... Divide com alguém ?

- Pensei em chamar Wufei para morar comigo, mas ele está agora com a Sally... Sem chance. Não ia ficar segurando vela aqui dentro de minha própria casa.

- Não creio que Chang faria qualquer coisa em sua frente.

- Se eu visse qualquer coisa, ele explodiria de vergonha. – falei divertido.

- Não pensa em arrumar alguém para dividir ?

- Você sabe que eu não conseguiria. Temos velhos hábitos de guerra que não conseguimos deixar partir e isso assustaria qualquer um. Sem contar que ninguém iria querer dividir um apartamento com um ex-piloto Gundam. É assustador demais para as pessoas.

- Imagino você recebendo alguma visita com uma arma... De fato, não funcionaria. – ele zombou de mim e corei de leve.

- Você teria feito a mesma coisa, ou até pior.

- Aposto que antes de abrir a porta você checou todas as janelas e montou uma rota de fuga.

- Você deve ter feito a mesma coisa antes de entrar para ver por onde eu poderia ter escapado se não abrisse a porta.

Ele me deu um sorriso enviesado, provando que eu estava certo. Outro silêncio. Esses momentos de ausência estavam ficando desesperadores. Ele não me dava aberturas.

- O que tem feito da vida, Hee ?

- Hum... Nada demais.

- Esse tempo todo sumido e sem fazer nada ? Isso não é típico seu. Somos amigos, não somos ? Por que não fala mais um pouco sobre o que está fazendo agora que todo aquele pesadelo acabou ? – não consegui segurar a minha curiosidade, quase atropelando as minhas próprias palavras.

Heero passou alguns minutos me olhando fixamente e que me fizeram corar de leve. Talvez eu tivesse pressionado demais. Ele não era do tipo que soltava informações assim tão facilmente. Tive medo de ter estragado tudo e me doeu vê-lo se levantar de repente, fazendo menção de pegar a sacola.

- É melhor eu ir andando.

- Mas já ? – mordi a minha língua ao perceber que a minha voz saiu mais exasperada do que gostaria.

- Já é tarde, você me parece cansado.

- E o meu presente ? – tentei fazê-lo ficar um pouco mais.

Merda, fazia oito meses que eu não via aquele homem que não saía dos meus pensamentos e agora que ele subitamente aparecia diante dos meus olhos, parecia querer escapar pelos meus dedos feito água. E eu ainda não sabia absolutamente nada sobre a nova vida dele !

- Tem certeza de que quer um presente meu ? – ele me olhou nos olhos.

- Absoluta. – respondi sem pensar, quase me chutando de novo.

Senti as mãos dele nos meus ombros e as minhas costas encontraram, nem tão delicadamente, a parede. Pensei que meu coração fosse explodir diante da força extraordinária com a qual ele batia. Os lábios de Heero nos meus. Todos esses acontecimentos eram demais para o meu cérebro processar de uma vez só.

A boca dele era exigente, ansiando por um contato, por uma resposta. Não era somente o contato físico que havia ali. O beijo era um pedido de desculpas, uma afirmação de que ele estava de volta para nós, para mim. E de que ele sempre me respeitou e teve carinho por mim em todos esses anos.

Não sei ao certo por quanto tempo nos beijamos. Alguns segundos ? Minutos ? Horas ? Só posso definir como a eternidade mais fugaz que pude conhecer. Ele se afastou e me soltou, quebrando todo o contato, menos o visual. Seus olhos tinham um brilho intenso, carinhoso e ansioso por alguma reação.

Pisquei algumas vezes, tragado por aquele olhar. Era o olhar de alguém que tinha saudades de casa. Heero foi quem mais demorou a perceber o significado que nós cinco juntos tínhamos. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que ele nunca tivera um lar antes na vida. Ou talvez ele ainda estivesse muito assustado com a possibilidade de conviver socialmente com outras pessoas que o conheciam bem sem que isso envolvesse vantagem num campo de batalha.

O que importava, agora, era que ele tinha chegado o mesmo denominador comum : ele _precisava_ de um lar, de amigos, e não havia necessidade de buscas. Ele sempre os tivera, atravessando com ele momentos difíceis durante a guerra. Gente que não pedia nada em troca por salvar o traseiro dele quando ele precisava. Gente pela qual ele morreria.

Eu podia sentir a expectativa emanada por todos os músculos dele. A tensão era palpável. Ele precisava de uma afirmação, que a conclusão dele estava correta e que podia, finalmente, aceitar a paz conquistada com plenitude. Aceitar que ele era humano, não uma máquina. Que ele podia _sentir_.

Levantei uma mão e passei pela nuca dele, trazendo-o de volta para o lugar e a situação que estávamos antes. Sem mais dúvidas, sem mais necessidade de aceitação. Um beijo para celebrar o renascimento dele, agora como uma pessoa, não mais um soldado. Minhas mãos afagavam os cabelos curtos, as mãos dele se apoiavam na parede.

Nem por um segundo aquilo tudo parecia estranho, errado. Éramos dois homens sim, mas, acima de tudo, éramos duas pessoas com capacidade de amar. Duas pessoas que se amavam demais. Tudo era tão _certo_, tão _perfeito_. Era como se nunca tivéssemos sido outra coisa; como se desde sempre estivéssemos juntos.

Apartei o beijo e mirei os orbes azuis. Ele sorria. Senti o impulso incontrolável de gracejar e não me contive. Aproximei minha boca dos ouvidos dele e, como num _déjà-vu_, falei a mesma frase que ele me dissera meses atrás.

- Um por um, sem remorso.

A expressão dele ficou divertida e ele caiu numa gargalhada incontrolável. Aquilo me assustou. Eu nem sequer achei que ele pudesse ser capaz de rir daquela maneira. Colocou a mão direita na testa, levantando a franja, sem controlar o riso. Franco, verdadeiro, sem máscaras.

Simplesmente... Heero.

Encostei-me de volta na parede e, num rompante, somei um mais um. Ele nunca tivera a intenção de sair do meu apartamento. Mentira sobre a pousada na qual se hospedara. Aquela sacola era grande o suficiente para caber tudo que era essencial para ele e era muito além do necessário para alguém que dormiria apenas um dia fora de casa.

Aquilo tudo fazia parte de uma maldita missão pessoal. Entrar pela minha porta no meu aniversário, depois de tantos meses, e me beijar. Ele tinha absoluta certeza de que eu corresponderia seus sentimentos e o convidaria para ficar. Talvez ele tivesse cúmplices. Provavelmente Quatre. Ou Trowa.

Não havia plano B. Caso ele não conseguisse, provavelmente não teria para onde ir. Ele estava tão terrivelmente certo de que não iria falhar... Típico dele. Como sempre, decidindo as coisas por si só, invadindo a minha vida e ditando os rumos dela sem pedir a minha opinião.

E eu não conseguia ficar com raiva. Não conseguia ter vontade de socá-lo, ou brigar com ele. Eu apenas podia sorrir.

Ele havia voltado... Para sempre.

Passei meus braços pelo pescoço dele, que subitamente parou de rir. A mudança repentina me assustou, mas não demonstrei. Aproximei meus lábios da orelha dele novamente e fechei meus olhos, sentindo o perfume cítrico. Arrisquei o pouco de japonês que havia aprendido com ele, para que tudo lhe parecesse mais familiar.

- _Okaerinasai._(1) – minha voz saiu mais baixa do que eu pretendia.

Senti os braços dele em torno da minha cintura, num abraço forte. Ele me imitou, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- _Tadaima._(2) – a voz rouca dele tinha uma nota de alívio e felicidade.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Ah... Minha reconciliação com eles. Depois de 'velha' eu estou ficando mole... Quando fiquei tão doce ? XD Espero que gostem._

Notas :

(1) _Okaerinasai_ é uma expressão japonesa que significa "seja bem vindo de volta", usado geralmente quando alguém volta para casa.

(2) _Tadaima_ é uma expressão japonesa que significa "estou em casa", usado quando se chega em casa, obviamente.

Por Chibiusa-chan.

30 de junho de 2007, 20:16.


End file.
